User blog:Yohanes567/OE IDEA! Eric OE
Unit's Name: Reaper Musician Eric Normal Hit Count: 15 Hits BC DC: 3 BC/Hits, 45 BC Lore: A former Knight of Bariura and a wanderer that was cursed by Shida through the instrument that was bestowed to him a long time ago. In the final battle it was said that Eric's body is assumed to be eradicated with his own power, but if Eric survive with his will, he might be able to control the power that consumed him from a long time ago. With the power of the Death God itself he can raise an army of his own for the greater good of humanity. Eric might gonna acted as a Death God itself knowing he had a power to control Life and Death. Quotes: "The greater the power that you have, the more less you can control it....... In this case I have to do my best to preserve it" "My strength is rising and rising again each time has been passed..... Please, someone stop it before my power consumes me" "This is my newest form with the Death itself who was consumed me for a long time ago, don't be scared..... It won't bite you because he is me too! And I was already to old for that" Leader Skills: Five Dark's Enchanting Hymn 50% Boost to ATK and 30% Boost to max HP when 5 elements or more presents, 100% Boost to ATK and 30% Boost to max HP for all allies, 10% Damage reduction, Probable resistance against 1 KO attack & Hugely Boost BB Gauge per turn. [30% chance to resist 1 KO attack, Fills 7 BC/turn) Extra Skills: The Grim Reaper Advent 10% Boost to all Parameters, Considerably reduce BB Gauge requirments & Probable resistance against 1 KO attack. reduce BB Gauge, 40% chance to resist 1 KO attack (Boost all parameters apply to all units in party) Brave Burst: Concert of Dead: Master of The Hellish Yard (1000% Damage Modifier) 30 powerful random Dark attack on all enemies, Huge chance to inflict random ailments, Huge Boost damage against status afflicted foes, Greatly restores HP & Add Dark and Light Element to attack for 3 turns. chance to inflict random ailments, 150% damage boost against status afflicted foes, Heal 3000 - 3500 HP + 18% REC Super Brave Burst: Concert of Life: Master of The Heavenly Yard Greatly restores HP and BB Gauge, Activate Dark Barrier, Probability of raising allies from KO & Greatly Boost max HP 4000 - 4500 + 35% REC, Fills 10 BC Instantly, Activate 3000 HP Dark Barrier, 10% chance to revive with 20% HP filled, 20% Boost to max HP Ultimate Brave Burst: Grim's End: Dead or Alive (1500% AoE & 1000% ST, Damage Modifier) Powerful Dark attack on all foes, Powerful Light attack on single foe, Fills All Allies BB Gauge to max, Add all status ailments to attack, enourmously Boost Damage against afflicted foes, High probability of raising allies from KO & High probable resistance against 1 KO. chance to inflict all status ailments, 300% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 75% chance to revive dead unit, 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack SP: 20 SP: 20% Boost All Parameters Unlock: 30 SP: 50% All Parameters (Upgrade 20% to 50% All Parameters) 10 SP: Damage taken Boost BB Gauge (2 - 3 BC) 30 SP: Enhance SBB's Boost max HP (+10% Boost to max HP, total Boost to max HP is 30% HP) 30 SP: Add Huge BB Gauge efficacy to BB/SBB for 3 turn (50% BC Efficacy) Unlock: 10 SP: Enhance BB Gauge Efficacy to BB/SBB for turns (+10% BC Efficacy, total 60% BC Efficacy) 30 SP: Add Gradually Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns (Fills 7 BC/turn) 40 SP: Add Boost All Parameters of Dark Type to BB for 3 turns (120% ATK, DEF and REC) 40 SP: Add Boost All Parameters of Light Type to SBB for 3 turns (120% ATK, DEF and REC) 50 SP: Add probable resistance against 1 KO attack to BB/SBB (10% chance to resist against 1 KO attack) 80 SP: Probable resistance against 2 KO attack (40% chance) Note: I love him so much back in the 6* era where units are the most simpler one unlike the OE era..... I want him to become an immortal like Units who can't dead after so many times. I hope you enjoyed it though..... Comment in the below to let me know what should I change. And don't forget to check out my other ideas about my OE Idea in below: Lario's OE Idea Category:Blog posts